<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Games by tvdplusriverdale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919267">Wicked Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale'>tvdplusriverdale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Choking, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, sex worker reader, use protection please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandalorian and the Reader have a long standing game to see who breaks first.</p><p>***Please do not read this if you are under the age of 18***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin &amp; You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is based off the song “Wicked Games” by The Weeknd and it is recommended to listen to it while reading!</p><p>Word Count: 3.9k</p><p>Pairing: Din Djarin x F!Reader</p><p>Rating: 18+</p><p>Warnings: smut, language, nudity, blindfold usage, dirty talk/slight downgrading name usage, teasing, dry humping, rough sex, choking, p in v sex, unprotected sex (please use protection!!), creampie, slight cockwarming, reader has a pain kink kinda OCC!Din, its implied that the reader is a sex worker, and dom/sub undertones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red.</p><p>It was the color of anger, hatred, revenge, and danger, but also love, power, confidence, passion, lust, and sin. Red was one of my favorites for this reason.</p><p>It was the color of the silk and sheer dress I wore.</p><p>It was also the color of the room the Mandalorian and I were in.</p><p>"It's been awhile." I purred, bending my knee and placing my heel against the door behind me. Skin peaked out of the dress's slit, but not enough to show leg, just enough to tease.</p><p>"I've been busy." He rasped, leaning back into the couch cushions, arms spread out across the sofa top, legs opened wide for me to step in between. For anyone else, he may look relaxed, but I knew he was waiting for me to pounce.</p><p>I hummed and pushed off the door I was leaned up against. I didn't step that much closer to him, keeping the room's stage between the two of us. I wasn't going to give into him that easily.</p><p>It was silent between us, both of us waiting to see who'd break first. I crocked my head to the side, studying the way the red lights shimmered on the shiny reflection of the beskar helmet he wore.</p><p>I held my gaze at his vizor as I slowly climbed the stage, heels clicking on the polished wood.</p><p>It was a game that we played, seeing who would break first from my teasing or his lack of response to it. I'd won 27 times; he'd won 14 times.</p><p>I began swaying my hips as I stepped in front of him, his helmet following my movements. My hands started following the curves of my body. They started at my thighs and traveled up my hips, waist, and chest. Fingers slid across the exposed skin of chest from the dress's deep v-cut. They danced from my collarbones down the valley of my breast and stopping at the red leather belt holding the dress in place. They skimmed the silver buckle as I slowly unbuckled the belt.</p><p>The movements were always slow, deliberate, and sensual to push the right buttons.</p><p>The belt fell to the floor with a soft clatter, the dress opened to reveal my abdomen, the lacy red underwear that hugged my hips, legs, and the garter on my right thigh that held a small blaster pistol. The dress opened up enough to show just that as the material on my shoulders kept my shoulders covered.</p><p>A growl escaped from beneath his helmet while my fingers brushed the skin on my hips and abdomen.</p><p>Satisfied with his reaction, I turned around to go to the pole at the stage center, but his hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. A smirk found its way on my painted red lips.</p><p>I won.</p><p>He placed his hand at my hip, spinning me around so that my body pressed up against the cold beskar that covered his. Goosebumps prickled all over my skin while my nipples puckered from the contract of my body heat and the cold metal. A puddle of arousal began to form between my legs.</p><p>He pulled me down from the stage as he stepped down and continued to do so by pulling me into his lap once he seated himself, my legs straddling his. While I sat in his lap, his hands found their place at my ass and used it to pull my body closer to his where my core hovered over his erection. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips from the feel of him and the lace rubbing up against my clit.</p><p>His right hand left my ass, his thumb dragging along my jaw only to stop so he could lay his index finger on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth up to take the tip of his glove between my teeth. The taste of salt, blaster residue, and leather flooded the taste buds in my mouth when the tip of my tongue brushed up against it while I leaned my head back to slide the glove off his hand.</p><p>Once the glove was off, I let it fall from my teeth to land between us on his lap. The calluses on his fingers scratched across my skin as he traced my collarbone and onto my shoulder, pushing the left side of my dress down in the process, exposing my breast.</p><p>I placed my hands on his shoulders for leverage as I began rolling my hips down on his while his hand fell to cup my breast. I threw my head back as a gasp left my lips when he took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed while he bucked his hips up into mine.</p><p>If the boner he had wasn't enough of an indicator that I was affecting his like he was me, the heavy breathing coming out from his modulator was.</p><p>His other hand left my ass and dug in his pocket until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>"Put it on." He demanded. I looked down to find a black strip of cloth resting in his opened palm. I looked back up at his vizor of his helmet as I moved my hands from his shoulders and picked the blindfold up out of his hand. My eyes stayed on him up until the cloth covered my vision.</p><p>When this first started between us, I hated the blindfold. Putting it on meant that I had to give up control and had to have complete trust in him, it was something that took years for me to get to, so instead we used to settle for no lights or him not even removing the helmet.</p><p>My hands fell in my lap after I tied the blindfold around my head, waiting.</p><p>I heard the hiss of his helmet from coming off and not long after two bare and calloused hands wondered my body. His lips brushed over mine while his hands stopped at my hips, forcing them to roll against his faster and harder.</p><p>A whimper left my lips, my forehead knocking into his as my body tried to curl in on itself from the intense pressure on my clit from the lace and his clothed dick. His pants mingled with mine, my hands grabbing onto and squeezing the muscles above the crock of his elbow and below his pauldron., looking for some form of release while the coil in my pelvis started to tighten.</p><p>He used his nose to nudge at my chin, exposing my neck to him. I jumped as he dived right in for the kill, his teeth nipping at the skin. All I could think about was the pain from his teeth shooting down to my core and the abuse that was being delivered to my clit with the rough rubbing of fabric and his cock against it. After trailing down my neck, his teeth tugged on my earlobe and didn't stop until the skin escaped his grasp, a small yelp left my lips from the pinch his teeth gave.</p><p>"You're so fucking wet you're soaking though my clothes." He whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed as I was too consumed by the pain and pleasure but now that my attention was brought to it, I'd definitely soaked my underwear. A smirk spread across my lips as I thought about it.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it?" I gasped out as one of his hands traveled underneath my dress and up the skin of my spine in feather light touches while the other squeezed my hip hard enough to burse. My toes started to curl into my heels as he started dragging nails across my skin.</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough but," He stopped and captured my bottom lip between his teeth, doing the same thing he did to my earlobe but soft enough not to make my lip bleed. "You're doing to cum for me first, understood?"</p><p>I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. It seemed like he didn't like that though as his hands stopped my hips from rolling and his own stilling themselves. I hated the whimper that escaped.</p><p>"Use your words." I really fucking hated him sometimes.</p><p>"Y-yes, I understand."</p><p>"Good girl." He started back up on pushing my hips down against his, but he didn't build back up to his previous pace. Instead he went right back to it immediately, it nearly sent me over that edge just teetering at it. No, what sent me over it and caused sparks to appear in my vision and ringing in my ears was when a hand slipped beneath the lace and delivered a harsh pinch to my clit.</p><p>My body smashed right into his as I could no longer hold myself up while waves of euphoria crashed over me, my cunt fluttering over nothing, and a mixture of moans and whimpers leaving my lips</p><p>He held me in his arms while he waited for me to calm down, it was one of the small mercies I was thankful for, the other being the coldness of his beskar that helped cool my burning skin.</p><p>It was rarely soft between us. It was a competition, a game that we played to not only see who couldn't resist the other – a game I was winning in – and to see who could ruin the other, who could reduce the other into a mess of tears and moans. That was the game that he excelled in as I've only won five times. I blamed the blindfold for that as the lack of sight heightened everything. Then there was also the matter that he didn't like to give up control, I only managed to take it those five times.</p><p>My thoughts were cut short by his hands slowly slipping my dress off from my arms, shivers racking through my body from the cold air hitting my sweaty back once the dress fell away. My body curled further into his trying to find warmth for my back. His arms wrapped back around me, shushes falling from his lips as he did so.</p><p>Eventually I caught my breath and he continued to hold me to his body as he lifted me up while he stood. My heart rate sped up from the sudden movement and my arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist to make sure I didn't fall out of his grasp. My back hit soft, plush cushions as he laid me down, hands unwrapping my arms and legs from around his body.</p><p>I knew he was undressing by the soft clatter of metal against wood, but stars I hated laying here, waiting, not seeing. However, I controlled myself enough not to visibly show my frustration knowing that the asshole he could be would take longer with undressing himself.</p><p>I heard a chuckle come from above me and felt bare skin touch my own. His fingers hooked around the elastic of my underwear, slowly pulling my underwear down my legs. My hand hits a cushion and a gasp slips from my lips as the cold air hit my soaking pussy.</p><p>Lips drag their way up my leg, the cushion sinking every time his hand hit the cushion while he climbed his way up my body. I couldn't help my body jerking from the light touches of his lips and the slight scratch from the stubble that covered his jaw. He used his hands to spread my legs apart as his lips got closer and closer to my core.</p><p>My breathing speed up and so did my heartbeat in anticipation for the events that were about to come. I could feel the smirk on his lips, he knew what he was doing to me with the teasing.</p><p>Without warning, his tongue is licking a strip up through my folds. My hand shot down to his hair, tangling itself in his soft curls. His lips wrapped around my clit and sucked, my back arched off the couch, moans slipping from my lips. The sensation was a mixture of pain and pleasure from the abuse it received earlier and the only thing grounding me was the hand tangled in his hair.</p><p>My back only hit the cushions once again when he stopped sucking on my clit for his lips to trail kisses up my body until he reached my own lips.</p><p>"You taste so sweet, don't you baby?" He whispered after placing a kiss on my lips. My tongue darted out over my lip tasting a hint of the sweetness and saltiness of my arousal, I hummed.</p><p>"You're such a dirty little slut, aren't you?" His nose pushed against my cheek while I felt his hard on poke at my thigh as he started to situate himself between my legs.</p><p>I gave him another hum while a smirk slipped on my lips. "And what does that make you if I'm the dirty little slut?"</p><p>I probably shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't stand letting him have full control, I had to play with him, I had to be a brat as he liked to call it. Even if I was going to pay for it and I knew I was the moment his hand wrapped around my throat.</p><p>"You really don't want to know the answer to that." He growled in my ear, his dick prodding at my entrance. His grip on my neck slowly tightened and once it tightened just enough to make me dizzy, his slowly pushed his dick in, making me gasp out for air as he did so.</p><p>He loosened his grip on my throat and a deep moan coming out of his as he continued to push in, stuffing and stretching me out all at the same time. It burned slightly as I hadn't been fucked since he was last here, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the stretch.</p><p>His body hoovered over me, an arm bracing against the cushion above my head to hold himself up while his head fell in the crock of my neck, pants of air leaving his lips and onto my shoulder from him bottoming out and my walls fluttering around his cock.</p><p>"You're so fucking tight, mesh'la." He rasped, his hand flexing around my neck for emphasis while my hands run along his arms and over the scars there in search of his shoulders, wanting something to grip onto.</p><p>"Din," I whispered, turning my head towards his. "Fuck me, please."</p><p>A growl rumbles from his chest against mine and in my ear as it leaves his lips. I feel him move him move where he's able to fuck me better and my hands slip from his shoulders to his chest as his sits up, his hand still at my throat though but the other is now at my hip.</p><p>He slowly starts to pull out and slams his hips back against mine, the only thing keeping my body in push from the force being the hand at my hip and the other at my neck. He sets a bruising pace, moans falling from both of our lips from the rolling of our hips.</p><p>The hand at my neck starts to tighten a little bit and the one at my hip moved, following the line for my hip down to my clit where he starts to rub slow circles with his thumb. I push my head back further into the couch cushion and drag my nails down his chest, overstimulation starting to take its hold on me, blood felt like it was rushing everywhere beneath my skin as my orgasm started to build up yet again.</p><p>The hand at my throat gave one more squeeze before moving and I felt the dip in the cushion as he placed his hand next to my head. I felt him lean down to hover over my body yet again, but his hips never relented in their pace as he did so. A kiss was placed in the valley of my breast before he moved up to capture my lips in his. His tongue slipped in my mouth and easily took over dominance seeing as I didn't even put up much of a fight.</p><p>My hands slipped back up to his shoulders squeezing them and then moving to run across the muscles along his shoulders in the process of my arms wrapping around his neck to bring his body closer to mine.</p><p>His thumb rubbing circles on my clit started to speed up and he broke the kiss only to trail his lips down my neck. My back arched up causing my chest to press into his at the increase in pressure.</p><p>"I'm really fucking close Din." I gasped out, throat sore from my moans and him choking me earlier.</p><p>"I know you are, baby." His lips brushed along the shell of my ear, his stubble slightly scrapping against my jaw as he did so. "I am too."</p><p>I pressed my forehead into his shoulder as he sped up the pace a little bit, trying to chase our release. He increased the pressure on my clit and pushed me over the edge in the process. I bit down on his shoulder to muffle the loud moan of his name that was more on the borderline of becoming a scream while my body trembled beneath him.</p><p>His orgasm followed right after mine, my walls squeezing around him while his cum coated them. His body collapsed on top of me, monas of my name filling my ears, but he still managed not to crush me under his weight. I continued to hold onto him while aftershocks run through my body, he ended up sliding the arm that was between us underneath my back, pulling me even closer to his body.</p><p>Nothing was said between as we laid there catching our breath, my fingers twirling the hairs at the base of his neck and his thumb rubbing at my waist while he continued to hold onto me.</p><p>It was in these softer moments that I sometimes wished there was more to our relationship than fucking. We did have something more than just fucking as over the years trust was built between us. With him trusting me enough to take his helmet off and me not to peak out of the blindfold, me trusting him enough to put the blindfold on me and give up control, and finally him trusting me enough with his name I knew there was something else there besides fucking.</p><p>But we were both shit with communication, plus he was busy running around the galaxy chasing after bounties while I was here running the business. So, we only got to see each other when he had the time and was nearby, sometimes there was only a few weeks in between seeing each other, and other times it was months.</p><p>I slid my legs down from around his waist down to his legs. It was getting harder for me to keep my eyes open as I felt safe and warm in his arms, I was worn out, and the feeling of being filled was nice.</p><p>"I'm falling asleep." I whispered into his shoulder, he let out a large sigh.</p><p>"I am too, but we need to move." He whispered, starting to pull away from me. I groaned.</p><p>I instantly shivered when he pulled away from me and slipped out, getting up off the couch. I held out a hand, hoping that he would help me sit up as I was too exhausted to do myself.</p><p>His hand engulfed mine when he wrapped it around mine and pulled me up. I was a little dizzy from the sudden and quick movement and still not being able to see anything. It wasn't long either when I heard the soft rustling of clothes being picked up.</p><p>I sat and waited, my head leaning against the sofa top cushions trying to stay awake. Then I felt his hands on my legs, lifting them slightly, lace brushing up against my skin as he put my underwear around my ankles and pulled them up my legs and around hips once I lifted them.</p><p>He then grabbed my hand, pulling me up so that I was standing, and held onto me while I regained my balance. It was really a pain being pulled to stand up in heels while also not being able to see.</p><p>I keep my hands on his shoulders, the fabric of his long sleeve stretching while he leaned down and picked something up from the ground. I guessed it to be my dress as I felt the silky fabric brush across my shoulders while he helped me to slip it back on.</p><p>Once my dress was one and it's belt secured around my waist, Din placed a kiss on my lips and then stepped away from me momentarily. A click filled the silent room and then his hand was at the knot of my blindfold, pulling at it and the fabric fell away.</p><p>The room's red lights filled my vision and after blinking the bleariness away a few times, the room and the Mandalorian standing before me came into focus.</p><p>He wasn't in any of his armor yet, just in the black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and the boots that he wore, his helmet covering his face. I helped him strap his armor back onto his body in return for helping me get dressed.</p><p>It continued to stay silent between us as we completed the process of putting his armor on. It stayed like that all away from me unlocking the door to the room and him walking me home even with me ungracefully stumbling from exhaustion.</p><p>Once we reached my front door, we stopped and stared at each other for a bit, until a finally broke the silence by asking a risky question.</p><p>"Will you stay with me tonight?" I leaned against my front door, watching for his reaction.</p><p>"If I do, I'll have to leave in the morning." I sighed, shifting his feet.</p><p>"I know," I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to protect the exposed and bruised skin from the night chill. "It's only for tonight."</p><p>"Okay," He nodded his head and watched as I turned around and unlocked the door. He shut and locked the door behind himself after following me in, this wasn't the first time he'd been in my house, and I hoped that it wouldn't be the last.</p><p>I headed straight for my room letting the dress and belt fall to the floor and kicking my shoes off once I got in there and to my closet where I pulled a big shirt out and slipped it over my head. I heard Din's armor fall to the floor as he took it, only leaving him shirt, underwear, and helmet on. I quickly changed into a more comfortable pair of underwear, not really caring that they were going to have cum stains on them in the morning.</p><p>I crawled into bed, cuddling into Din's side while exhaustion drugged my body down. I laid my head down on his chest while he pulled the covers up and an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Goodnight, Din." I whispered as my eyes started to grow heavy once again.</p><p>"Goodnight cyar'ika." He whispered back just in time before sleep pulled me in its depths.</p><p>When I woke the next day, the bed was empty, and he was gone like promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>